1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a play yard, and more particularly to a play yard having a bassinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional play yard (e.g., disclosed in Chinese Utility Model No. CN2549839Y) includes a frame defining a baby-receiving space, and a bassinet connected removably to the frame and disposed within an upper portion of the baby-receiving space. When the bassinet is removed from the frame, a baby can play or stand within the baby-receiving space. When the bassinet is connected to the frame, since the baby is at a high level, it can be taken out of and put into the play yard conveniently.
Further, to make such a play yard more convenient, the bassinet can be designed to be adjustable in height in the play yard. A conventional play yard having such design, however, allows a baby to be within the bassinet in only a horizontal state. To provide an enhanced comfort to the baby, it is desirable that a bed of the bassinet of the play yard is adjustable to raise the head of the baby when the baby is in the bassinet.